thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleon Jameson
Eleon is a tribute made by that one guy , but was claimed by Caitlin after he left (RIP). Please do not use him without permission. Tribute-y Stuff Name: '''Eleon Jameson '''District: Capitol Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely from between 16-18) Personality: Eleon is a bit of a social chameleon. He can adapt his personality to fit any mold required for the current task, down to the smallest detail. He's long since forgotten his actual personality, becoming nothing but a phantom copying the actions of others. Height: 5'10 Appearance: Eleon seems like a friendly person at first glance. A gentle smile and a comforting gaze can do wonders to lower people's guard. His hair is colored a bright blue (easily the most noticeable of his features) and seems to be in a constant state of disarray. His body has a rather slim build, with very unremarkable muscles. Weapon(s): Eleon uses two weapons. He sets up traps using whatever materials he can find, and he uses his voice to lure people into them (or to break people mentally, depending on how high or low their mental strength is). Strengths: '''Eleon has a special gift: His voice is able to mimic the sounds anyone else is capable of making. This allows him to perfectly replicate the voices of those around him, a feature that he puts to good use. In addition, he possesses the intellect to use it well. His ability to change his personality at will helps this quite a bit. He also has considerable knowledge of trapmaking. '''Weaknesses: Eleon isn't strong physically, relying more on trickery and deceit to kill his enemies. He has next to no combat ability thanks to this and is highly likely to lose if he gets into a full-on fight. Fears: Eleon fears learning the truth about what he actually is. Reapings: Eleon will be reaped normally. He'll be careful not to speak at all to keep his ability secret until the right moment. Training Strategy: '''Eleon will probably remain silent to hide his mimicking skills, so that he can freak out the other tributes at a later time like the interviews. '''Private Training Strategy: '''Eleon will show off his trap-making skills and shape it into a circle. Then he will mimic the voice of one of the other tributes and use a dummy to symbolise them, before he uses the traps to catch the 'tribute'. '''Interview Angle: Eleon will randomly pick one of the other tribute's voices and another's personality and copy them to psyche out his competitors. Bloodbath Strategy: Stay away from the fighting and try to escape to a more advantageous area. Games Strategy: Use his vocal skills to enact mind games on his opponents, luring them into all sorts of traps and slowly increasing their paranoia. This strategy works best on alliances. Alliance: Anyone who wishes to ally with him is welcome to, although it's likely that he'll act on his own to undermine any other alliances present. 'Token: '''Eleon's token is a straw doll, some sort of symbol of his past. What it stands for, exactly, even Eleon isn't sure of. Backstory (Written in voice log entries detailing the escapades of a Peacekeeper investigating several strange occurences in the Capitol) ''Entry 1: "Ah, um...hello. This is Alan Jameson here...uh, am I doing this right? W-well, whatever. I'll be keeping a, uh...'personal log' from now on. The Head Peacekeeper decided to hold a little experiment where each of us have to keep a log of our activities, so...I guess I'll be doing this from now on. *nervous coughing* Err...end log? *fumbling, click*" Entry 2: "Hey, uh...it's me, Alan. I'm back, I guess. Got some stuff to actually talk about this time, so that's good, I suppose. I got a new job today. Seems I'm supposed to investigate some weird stuff happening over in some random part of the Capitol...sorry, can't remember exactly where. *laughter* Some citizens have been talking about hearing really strange things during the night, so my boss decided to send me in to check it out. Hopefully things'll turn out alright. *nervous laughter*...Well, I think I'll end the log here. *click*" Entry 3: "I'm back again for another log entry. I think I'm getting used to this. *chuckle* So I went and interviewed some people about the stuff they've been hearing. Seems like some seriously strange stuff is happening around that part of town. This one old lady reported hearing what sounded like some sort of animal screeching outside while she was lying in bed. Another woman talked about how she felt something watching her as she lay in bed and heard something that sounded exactly like her wheezing. Creepy stuff. I'll make sure to make another log once I find out anything. *click*" Entry 4: "I spotted someone suspicious while I was patrolling the area yesterday. He seemed like a kid, and a real friendly-looking one, too, but...he was making some really weird noises. He was playing with a cat and copying it's meowing. They sounded so similar, it was literally impossible to tell them apart. It was a bit unsettling, honestly. Still, I don't really have any actual reason to suspect him, so I'll just observe him for now. I plan to go and look for him again later today, so hopefully I'll be able to find him. End log. *click*" Entry 5: "I found the kid and took him in for questioning earlier today. Caught him staring into someone's house and watching them as they went about their business. He's actually with me right now. I happened to have my recorder on me, so I decided to record this interrogation. I mean, why not? *chuckle* Anyways, state your name, kid." "...D-don't have one..." "Don't lie to me, kid. Where're your parents? I've gotta tell them about the stuff you've been doing." "...D-don't have any..." "*cough* Kid, what'd I just say about lying? Surely you've got parents hanging around somewhere." "..." "...Guess I'll have to hold you in custody for now, then." "..." "...Well, I don't think I'll be getting anything out of this kid today. I'll try more persuasive methods tomorrow. End log. *click*" Entry 6: "Alright, this is Alan, back for another attempt at getting some answers out of this blue-haired kid. For some reason, I don't have much hope that I'll learn more than I did yesterday. *sarcasm*" "..." "Alright kid, I've brought you some food. Will you talk if I give this to you?" "..." "I've got some sweet rolls here. I hear those are pretty good. They're nice and hot, too." "...*stomach rumbling*..." "Well, you're obviously hungry. Why not just tell me what you know? That way, we'll both get what we want." "...I-I don't have anything to tell you, though..." "Tell me why you were spying on that person's house, for starters." "W-well, I-I...I-I was watching and waiting to hear the owner's voice..." "*scratching noises* But why? Why would you want to hear their voice?" "...*in Alan's voice* S-so I could copy it." "*scuffling sounds* Holy Jesus, how did you do that?" "...I-I dunno...I-I just can..." "Kid, I think your talents are wasted out on the street. Do your parents know about this?" "I-I already told you, I don't have any." "Hmph...well, I'll give you the sweet rolls for now. We'll continue this later today, alright?" "O-okay..." "Good. End log. *click*" Entry 7: "So, I did some research on the kid. Seems he doesn't have any parents after all...well, none that we Peacekeepers know of, anyways. That means he's been living on his own for quite a while now. Poor kid...maybe I could arrange something if I tell my superiors about 'im? I guess we'll see. I'll continue this log later. *click*" Entry 7.5: "I informed my boss and showed him evidence of the kid's powers. He was pretty impressed. Seemed to think he could be a valuable asset to us if we trained him right. He gave me instructions to train the kid and oversee his growth. Guess I'm technically a dad now, huh? *chuckle* I think I'll call him Eleon. That ability of his reminds me of a chameleon for some reason. Anyways, I'll have to focus on training Eleon from now on, so I'm not sure how many more logs I'll be able to make. Still, I'll try to make another sometime. *click*" Entry 8: "Hey, it's me, Alan. Been quite a while since my last log. *laughter* I finally had the time to make another one. Been pretty busy these days. Eleon's training has been taking up most of my time. He's turning out to be quite the strategist, that one is. I'm proud of his progress. He's become even better at using his voice, too. I've been teaching him some tactical ways to use it to capture criminals. We've already used him as bait a few times by having him listen to clips of a criminal's significant other and using their voice to lure the criminals in question into a trap. I must say, he shows a huge amount of potential. Still, he's starting to get close to the age where he'll have to enter the Hunger Games. I'm pretty nervous that he'll get Reaped, honestly, but I'm also sure he won't...the odds are in his favour after all, right? *click*" Trivia Eleon was partly inspired by "the Phantom" when Viktor made him. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Capitol Category:Reaped